The use of microcapsules for delivering compounds to a subject has been well-established. The selection of the microencapsulating material can vary depending upon the desired release pattern and the compound to be encapsulated. One such material that has been used is gelatin. Gelatins are widely used to formulate food products and drug formulations. A particular class of gelatins that are of interest are low Bloom gelatins. For example, fish gelatin has gained interest over the years as an alternative to bovine and porcine gelatin, especially as a result of concerns over BSE (1). Fish gelatin can also be a kosher product unlike porcine gelatin. Fish gelatin produced from warm water fish has Bloom numbers similar to bovine and porcine gelatin with less undesirable off-flavor and off-odor (2), but it is a limited resource and commands a higher price. In contrast, gelatin from cold water fish has no Bloom number but comes from less utilised resources. Thus, there is a strong economic justification for the attempt to use a low Bloom fish gelatin over high Bloom gelatin. Additionally, the use of low Bloom gelatin requires lower reaction temperatures, which can prolong the stability of the microencapsulated compound as well as reduce processing times and reduce energy consumption. Described herein are microcapsules and emulsions prepared from low Bloom gelatin and methods of making and using thereof.